Next Step of Alvin and Brittany
by AlvinandBrittanyForeverlove
Summary: It is time for Alvin and Brittany in the Next Level in their relationship to go ...
1. The beginning of the emotions

The Chipmunks & The Chipettes expect since wo years

It was Time for the Next step coverd the Chipettes...

Later Alvin and Brittany watching tv. It´s boring! Brittany said in a bored What is the baby led not boring you? Alvin said with a flirty look.

Brittany turned the Eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips Alvin responded immediately, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her back but this time it´s different Brittany felt a penetrated her and then the two kissed much more aggressive...

**Now people my First Story that you can hopefully understand her i´m sorry i`m Germany and am learning English in School but it goes pleas Revies & Comment that Next Chapter is coming soon...**


	2. Let s Talk

Alvin and Brittany Kissing aggressively together on the couch. Brittany moaned loudly as he Kissed her as he Touched her it was all so...so...SEXY Brittany did not feel good at the thought Tonight no more...GOD WHAT SHE THINKS they broke away from the Kiss and looked anxiously to Alvin. Is what i do wrong? Alvin asked. No, I´m afraid only. Of what? he asked. Alvin he asked himself was now afraid and asked a Tousand Questions... I´m to fast! I Kiss bad! Are you dump me! Alvin says. No I Love you to Much to dump you. Brittany says with a smiled and Kissed him lightly on the Lips. And you´re a good kisser Alvin . Brittany said,blushing and Alvin felt good against But then what is the problem ? Alvin asked. Brittany did not know what to say she Loves Alvin and did not want to lose him. Alvin Brittany looked at her face-lost what to should they say and suddenly she began to cry. Alvin held her in his arms and tried to he wrestled but she cried and cried... Alvin hated it when she cried and he knew not why. What´s going on Brittany? Alvin said he wanted to know. Brittany finally broke away from his embrace and said, Let´s tals! ok what aubout? he asked finally to know what happened to Brittany´s going on. Brittany was suddenly nervous as she thought she should say _just let out Alvin love you and he will proudly accept it._ about .. about THE NEXT STEP! Brittany screamed and quickly covered her moutch with her paw. Alvin looked like he was hit by a bus quite pale. Brittany thought _now that you have it ! it´s over!_ at the thought, she began to cry and resist ran upstairs to her room to cry quetly. Alvin thousand went through his head wondering _why they said that ? what does that mean ? was that a joke ? really thinks she is she really ready ? should i go to her ? _Alvin went upstairs and opened the door to Brittany´s room and saw that she was no longer crying just stood at the Window and looked out. Alvin went to her chest in a flirty look Hey! you scared me! she said Alvin took her Hand we talk, he said, and led her to her Bed _here it comes, he makes statements!_ but brittany thought she hid it under a smile.

Thought as Alvin

Brittany wept up in their room as they thought it ended abruptly why i cry when Alvin loves me then he must accept the question as it is, and if he does not then he loves them not at all as they thought that they said i need fresh air as they transition to their Window ...

(Now)

Ok Let´s talk she said smiling heart was heavy with pain.

Are you Ready ? asked Alvin.

For What? asked Brittany.

Are you Ready ? Alvin asked alvin again.

For wWhat ? Brittany asked again.

Are you Ready ? Alvin asked again.

Brittany was angry this time.

FOR WHAT ? shouted angry Brittany.

FOR SEX ! Alvin shouted back and covered his mouth quickly.

Brittany was scared but so is Alvin says his opinion.

I...I do not know.. Ii´m afraid stuttered Brittany i have to think.

Ok ok Alvin said when he returned he was shining gear hurts you´ve been told if you are looking for me í´m in my Room and he led them alone... ALVIN WAITING she began her away to him PLEAS he turned to her, she went to him and put her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist she looked into the eyes face to face. I do not think! whispered Brittany. I have the Answer for you Question. As they were closer. And what is the answer? Alvin asked. You really want to know? Brittany asked. For anything bye the world! said alvin. Brittany smiled as she leaned on his ear and whispered. Take me! Brittany says seductive. Alvin smile whith this answer. moved Alvin Brittany from their legs and carried her to Alvin´s Room...

**Uuuhhh What happens now Chapter 3 is coming soon and Pleeeaaasssss Review **


	3. The Next Step

(In alvin´s room )

Alvin and Brittany kissed on alvin´s bed. Alvin began kissing Brittany´s neck. He went down further and began to undress her pink jacket."Oh no you do not! Brittany said as she shoved him away." Brittany what are you doing?" asked alvin.,If you think that you look at my body to only then have you thought wrong! Brittany said. Alvin lay down and opened his arms for Brittany and said" go ahead," said Alvin. Brittany smiled and began his shirt off but she had no control over her han and ripped the shirt."Oh god..brittany started (they knew it alvin´s favorite shirt true) alvin the´m so.. they befohr could finish their pack t true alvin reflected on her."That you´ll regret."alvin said as he her jacket on the floor and her collar of her blouse compact."No alvin pleas,"said brittany., But too late alvin darling tore her blouse. Brittany´s blouse tore. Alvin began to bow to her brittany turned him on his back, she said:"I will show you how much Ilove you". With this begang light kisses on his neck and on his chest, she was very gentle. he pushed her she stopped to kiss him."Hey!, she hissed. What are you doing."Alvin whispered,"And now let me show how much I love you." with he leaned toward her and kissed her neck. Brittany smiled and her eyes kissed further down until her chest and belly. Brittany began to laughed."Alvin stop that tickles!" She said with laugh. He gear up to kiss her ear and she laughed more. Alvin whispered in her ear: "So you´re ticklish "when he said he moved his hand between her legs and pulled down her skirt."Until you ready?" He asked."Yes, take me" replied she. He wanted to but stop it."What is it?" Brittany asked impatiently they can not wait much longer. Alvin caled a condom from his matraze."you littel cheeky chipmunk "Brittany said with a smile."So I´m" Alvin said in asmart tone. He opened it and she took it and set it to the correct spot. To lose no time he was in Brittany. Brittany felt a mixture of pleasure and pain."Are you ok?" alvin asked worried that he hurt. shut your mouth and give it to me baby,nice and hard. Alvin smiled and began to collide with each time most sugar Brittany gasped and moaned and highlight comb Alvin Brittany wrapped his arms around and held it as the highlight comb. Brittany Alvin noticed that trembled."Alvin you tremble," she said. He said : You..are..beautiful. Alvin was tired of making love to Brittany.

Later...

Alvin lay on his bed in his nightshirt. Suddenly there was a knock at the door."Yes."

Brittany stood in front of Alvin in a sexy leopard nightgown in red."Wow,just wow," said Alvin."How do i look?...Alvie."Alvin said:"Sexy... kitty."Brittany laughed with her new name. Access to Alvin and Brittany wrapped her arms around his neck. Alvin his paws around her hips."Today was wonderful,"she said."Yes, as you were,"he said."Shut up and kiss me," said Brittany. Alvin kissed her hard on the lips and she kissed him back, and many on the bed...

**THE END**

**finally finished I´ll write more stories I have many identical reviews pleeeeeaaassss I wish to their opinion to my first story.**


End file.
